


Querer más

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, buddie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Como si alguien le leyese la mente, las luces se apagan. Buck mira por la ventana y ve que todo está a oscuras en su barrio, así que intuye que es un apagón. No puede evitar sentir compasión por el turno que tenga que cubrir las emergencias de esa noche.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Querer más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoRegrets104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegrets104/gifts).



> Primer fic del calendario de adviento de 2019.  
> Fandom: 9-1-1  
> Pairing: Eddie/Buck  
> Prompt: Luz

Llevan un buen rato hablando en la cocina, del trabajo, pero también compartiendo historias de cuando eran más jóvenes, riéndose como dos críos sin preocupaciones con una cerveza en la mano.

Escuchan la televisión de fondo y a Christopher reírse con algunos de los chistes del programa que está viendo. Pero hace un buen rato que no le oyen, así que Eddie se acerca al salón para ver qué ocurre, preocupado por si ha ocurrido algo. Cuando llegan, el niño está durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá.

\- Creo que va siendo hora de irnos –susurra Eddie cuando se acerca para comprobar que su hijo está bien.

A Buck no le apetece nada que su amigo y su hijo se vayan, lo está pasando especialmente bien esa noche, pero tampoco puede obligarles a quedarse.

Como si alguien le leyese la mente, las luces se apagan. Buck mira por la ventana y ve que todo está a oscuras en su barrio, así que intuye que es un apagón. No puede evitar sentir compasión por el turno que tenga que cubrir las emergencias de esa noche.

\- ¿Crees que tardará mucho en volver la electricidad? No quiero conducir así y arriesgarme a un accidente con Christopher en el coche.

\- Ni idea. Pero podéis quedaros a dormir aquí.

Camina hasta la cocina alumbrado por el móvil y busca en el cajón hasta que encuentra un par de linternas, cuando vuelve al salón y le da una a Eddie.

\- Súbelo al dormitorio, podéis dormir los dos. Yo me quedaré en el sofá.

\- No seas idiota, no te voy a hacer dormir en el sofá. Ésta es tu casa –descarta la idea con un gesto de la mano.

\- Súbelo. Yo te alumbro.

Se aseguran de que Christopher duerme tranquilo en la cama y regresan al salón, no sin antes pasar por la cocina a por unas cervezas y unas cuantas velas para no tener que sostener las linternas. Se sientan en un cómodo silencio, envueltos por la extraña oscuridad de una ciudad que suele estar activa las 24 horas del día.

Eddie levanta la cabeza y mira hacia el dormitorio, donde descansa su hijo y a Buck le produce una ternura que no recuerda haber sentido nunca.

\- Estará bien. No es como si no hubiera dormido nunca aquí, Eddie.

\- Lo sé. Pero se me hace raro.

Le da otro sorbo a su cerveza, pensando que a él también se le hace raro tenerles en su casa y que se sienta tan bien y tan a gusto con la situación.

Se gira para mirar a Eddie y se sorprende apreciando lo guapo que está bajo la luz de las velas, cómo las fluctuaciones de las llamas envuelven en sombras parte de su rostro, confiriéndole un aspecto irreal. Y ser consciente de que está pensando eso del que es su mejor amigo, lejos de asustarle o sorprenderle, le parece el pensamiento más coherente y racional que ha tenido en toda su vida.

Fija la mirada en la oscuridad de la ciudad mientras le da otro sorbo a la cerveza y procesa lo que acaba de pasar, o más bien lo que acaba de sentir, cuando comienza a sentirse observado. Gira el rostro y descubre que Eddie le está mirando y lo hace como si acabase de verle por primera vez.

No recuerda que estuvieran tan cerca, pero en ese momento los escasos centímetros que le separan de su mejor amigo le parecen demasiado pocos… o demasiados, no lo tiene muy claro. Y aun así no tiene la menor intención de alejarse de él.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunta un poco asustado por la respuesta que vaya a recibir.

Eddie no llega a responder porque cuando Buck cree que va a hablar lo que en realidad hace es besarle. Tarda un segundo en entender lo que está pasando, demasiado para su amigo, que se aparta como si quemase, pero antes de que pueda levantarse y alejarse, Buck pone su mano en el cuello de su amigo y lo acerca a su boca para devolverle el beso.

El tacto del rostro de Eddie bajo su palma es diferente al que está acostumbrado a sentir, demasiado áspero por la sombra de barba de un hombre en contraste con la suavidad de las mujeres que han pasado por su vida, pero lejos de desanimarle, le incita a continuar porque le parece lo más natural que ha hecho nunca.

Nota la lengua de Eddie deslizándose por su boca, lamiendo sus labios después de que sus dientes los arañen y no puede contener un gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Es brusco y un poco salvaje, pero le gusta.

_Joder, claro que me gusta._

Cuando siente la necesidad de bajar las manos por su espalda y apretarse contra él, una alarma se enciende en su cerebro y se obliga a detenerse. Le cuesta un par de segundos levantar la mirada para enfrentarse a Eddie, que le mira con las pupilas algo dilatadas, los labios rojos y un gesto que no sabe cómo interpretar bajo esa luz titilante.

\- Yo… –la voz de Eddie suena grave y pesada y su estómago da un vuelco al escucharla.

Su amigo se revuelve en el asiento, pero no se aleja ni parece arrepentido. Ni incómodo.

\- Está bien, Eddie –no sabe si intenta tranquilizar a su amigo o a sí mismo.

\- No, no lo está, Buck –Eddie se detiene un par de segundos y toma aire, haciendo que le esté a punto de dar un infarto–. Porque quiero más.

Y cuando escucha esas palabras, Buck se da cuenta de que él también quiere más. Quiere mucho más.

\- No he dicho que yo no.

Lo último que ve antes de que Eddie se incline hacia él y vuelva a besarle es la sonrisa de su amigo y sus ojos brillantes.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan en la oscuridad de su apartamento, besándose como dos adolescentes en el sofá. Tampoco recuerda quedarse dormido, pero cuando el sol de la mañana irrumpe en su apartamento, los encuentra tumbados juntos, aún con los labios hinchados y una sonrisa en sus bocas.


End file.
